Prime Elder Kraken
Prime Elder Kraken, or more simply known as "Kelder" is an Ancient Kraken used by Herokra Appearance Picture on the left, only when armor is generated, his body glows maroon in certain body parts with red electricity around parts of his body. Backstory Most of his past is unknown, shrouded by time and mystery, but what is known is his modern history Tucson Brawl After observing the battle between Ominous , Gipsy Danger , and Zedus, he joined the fight against Ominous, dealing damage, and fighting with passion, he eventually helped partake in the Death of Ominous Personality Kelder is a humorous and rather enthusiastic monster, for his age, on top of that, he often acknowledges his age and often jokes around about it, he also attempts to stay light hearted and happy during fights, and is not usually one to get truly mad over something. He is very forgiving and knowledgeable, willing to teach younger kaiju skills. He has neutral views to humans, he tolerates them, and if one were to come to him seeking knowledge, he would teach them. He has no interest in senseless violence from his behalf, though will still fight. Abilities Lightning Strike- Kelder can control the power of lightning itself! He channels bolts of lightning into spots that become filled with a dark red liquid, before massive red thunderbolts strike down to the spot, unlike a regular Kraken, the bolt cannot be maneuvered before striking. Banshee Missile- Kelder creates a ball(s) of red lightning to launch at really fast speeds infront of him, on impact, the balls explode, similar to a Banshee Mine, unlike them, however, they cannot follow foes, but he can release alot at really fast speeds, a alternative to atomic breath, basically. Chain Lightning- Kelder channels a pulse of electricity around himself, when the electric pulse releases, it connects to any foes in close vicinity within eachother, shocking all of them at once, while the pulse itself does heavy damage to anyone around it. The pulse itself, however, does take a while to charge. Death Spiral- Kelder unleashes a large energy wave infront of himself, dealing massive damage to anyone, and anything, in it.... Flight- Kelder can fly at around Mach 5 Speed Portal Control- Having high amounts of elder knowledge has allowed Kelder to be able to open portals to any area in the universe when not in combat, it really provides no other use though Elder Knowledge- Due to his old age, Kelder has high amounts of knowledge, and knows many things, this really provides no benifits to him, as usually he sees new things every day, and is unsure of how to deal with them, but this basically proves proof his an old man.... Storm Control- Recent events have revealed that Kelder can create and dissapate red storms at will for multiple purposes, weather its combat, hunting, or other purposes, Its unknown right now how strong the storms can become. Badass Tentacle Beard- What can I say without pointing out his badass beard of tentacles..... Quotes "RESPECT YOUR KELDERS!" ~Kelder's favorite pun. Trivia -Kelder is Herokra's second character to use a shortened name, the first being CM, Kelder's being Elder Kraken shortened, the K being Kraken, and Elder being well....Elder Category:Male Category:Evolve Monsters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (HerokraShadowgem)